Phantom Rider
by EverCharady
Summary: What if Danny had another sister? A sister with ghost powers? This is the story of Max Fenton, the girl with a lot of secrets, just trying to help her brother out in his time of ghostly need. (Set during the show)
1. Chapter 1

**Maddie POV**

The way my day started out was normal enough. My eleven year old daughter, Jazz, was in her room reading one of her books for the millionth time. My husband Jack was down in our basement lab, working on one of our many inventions, which I expected an explosion from him any minute. My nine year old son Danny was helping me bake cookies. My whole day and my whole life changed when an unexpected knock came at the door.

I left Danny to the cookie dough, hoping he wouldn't eat it all by the time I came back, and walked into the living room and opened the door. Two police men were standing there, with a young girl hiding behind one of the men. At first glance she looked to be about the same age as Danny.

"Mrs. Fenton?" One of the men asked me.

"Yes? Can I help you gentleman?" I asked, confused at why they would be at my door. The two men shared a look.

"I know this might come as a shock ma'am, but this girl is your daughter." I couldn't help but start laughing. There was no possible way this young girl was my daughter. My laughter slowly died down as the men stayed serious.

"This has to be a joke." I said and the men shared another look.

"DNA doesn't lie ma'am. If you don't want her we can take her to a foster home." They suggested and I looked down at the girl, who was peeking up at me from behind the men. Her glowing green eyes were filled with fear and even though there was no possible way for this girl could be my daughter, I couldn't just leave her.

"No, no I'll take her." I said quickly and they handed her over after I had quickly signed some papers. As soon as they left I called Jack up and explained what had happened. He quickly agreed whole-heartedly with my choice as soon as he set his eyes on the girl as well and took Danny upstairs so he could explain to the kids, and so I could get some alone time with our new daughter. I kneeled down in front of her and smiled kindly at her.

"What's your name honey?" I asked. She shifted nervously, afraid of the new surroundings.

"M-Maximus." She whispered shyly. I smiled, happy to have her talking.

"Well Maximus. I know you'll really like it here. I promise." I reassured her and she gave me a slight smile, which was so adorable I couldn't help smiling back at her. I finally heard Jack and the kids coming down the stairs and Maximus immediately hid behind me. Jazz was eyeing her cautiously, while Danny was just trying to get a good look at her.

"Kids, this is Maximus. She'll be staying with us from now on." Jazz gave me a strange look, but Danny stepped forward.

"Hi Max! I'm Danny! I'm nine years old!" He babbled, as a child his age would. Maximus smiled slightly at him.

"I'm nine too." She whispered and Danny's smile widened.

"Wanna help me make cookies? I'll let you have some of the batter." He suggested and she nodded quickly. He grabbed her hand and towed her to the kitchen.

After that, Max seemed to be glued to Danny's side. She was always with him. He would teach her things she didn't know which was strangely a lot. He would take her to play with his friends, Sam and Tucker, who became her friends as well. Even Jazz got used to her and would talk to her and even let her borrow her books. Maximus talked more, but she talked most to Danny. She seemed to feel safe with him.

One morning a couple weeks later, I saw Max sleeping with Danny in his bed. When I asked him about it he explained that whenever Max had a nightmare, she would sleep with him. He said that she felt safest with him.

Over the next few years, she grew into her humor and confidence. She didn't need Danny that much anymore, but still liked to be near him whenever possible. We had tested her for school, and figured out she could have been in Jazz's grade, but insisted on staying with Danny. She also grew into technology. She loved to watch Jack and me working on our lab and she would always ask questions.

Now all my children are in high school. Jazz is sixteen as is always buried in some book. Danny and Max are fourteen and are best friends with Sam and Tucker. Their lives are perfectly normal.

**Max POV**

My life is far from normal. With my brother Danny getting his ghost powers combined with my own ghostly abilities, life gets pretty hectic. Currently Danny, I, our Goth friend Sam, and our tech geek Tucker, were sitting in the Fenton Lab. Dad was babbling on about ghost hunting and all of us weren't paying him much attention. I heard Danny gasp and I shivered at the same time. We both looked over to the Fenton Ghost Portal. We saw two ghosts, which looked like two octopuses, grab Sam and Tucker. I bolted next to Dad, asking him to tell me one of his "hero" stories, and he started telling me enthusiastically.

His black hair turned ghostly white and his blue eyes turned into a glowing green. The same color of my eyes. His white shirt and blue jeans tuned into a black and silver jumpsuit. I, being my awesome self, kept Dad busy until Danny defeated the ghosts and changed back. Poor Tucker and Sam were shaking with fear in their chairs and Danny, back to human, was panting hard and out of breath. I let out a sigh of relief as my Dad kept babbling, not paying any attention to the conditions of the teens in front of him.

Now let me explain about myself. When I came into the Fenton family, mom and dad always told me that it was a mistake that the police said my DNA matched theirs, but that they were happy it had happened. I knew the real truth. My father, my real father, was a lunatic scientist who used to work with Maddie and was obsessed over her. He somehow obtained some of her DNA and mixed it with his. We his experiments would never turn out right, so he got so mad he threw ecto-plasm and it got into some of the samples. What came out of that was me. I was born with ghost powers. He decided to use me as a weapon and trained me until I ran away. When the cops found me they assumed it was abuse, so they arrested him and sent me to live with my mom, who I had only seen pictures of.

I never told anyone what I was. Too afraid that they would kick me out and be disgusted with me. When Danny got his ghost powers, I decided to let the truth slip a little. I showed him my powers. When he asked how I had gotten them I told him it must have been from the radiation from the blast that changed him. Since I was the closest one to him at the time he believed me. Now my brother and I, our good friends who were there at the time, Sam and Tucker, are all helping Danny through his "problem."

Right now Danny and I were eating breakfast at the kitchen table, ignoring the sparks flying from our mother working on an invention right next to us.

"It's finally done!" She exclaimed and I looked up from my cereal.

"What's done mom?" I asked, eyeing the gadget in her hands. I usually trusted it if mom made it, but if dad worked on it I had to keep my distance.

"The ghost detector!" I spit out my cereal and looked at Danny while mom started the thing up.

"Two…one Ghost in front of you." The gadget said, making me roll my eyes. Their gadgets were always malfunctioning around me, not knowing whether I was a ghost or not. Danny started backing away from mom as it started beeping and leading her towards him. When he was finally backed up against a wall it seemed he was finally going to tell mom and dad what happened to him a month ago when Jazz decided to pop out of nowhere. She went off on our parents about Danny being an impressionable little child.

"Come on Danny. I'll drive you to school." She said huffing at our parents and dragging Danny away.

"Hey! I'm mentally scared too! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran after them. I couldn't just pass up a ride to school.

When we finally got to school Jazz ditched us and we met up with our friends. Danny was sulking about not being very good at controlling his powers. I tried to tell him that with practice he could get better, but he wasn't hearing any of it from me, so after a while I gave up.

Sam decided to ruin it more by telling the guys that she had finally succeeded in changing the lunch menu. They, mostly Tuck as the meat eater, freaked out and I rolled my eyes. I had tried to tell Danny this morning, but he didn't listen, as usual. Sam had told us all last week what she was trying to do, but as always I was the only one that listened.

By the time lunch rolled around, Tucker was looking deeply depressed. I watched them as they came to our table with a tray of, what looked like, grass on toast.

"You going to get some Max?" Danny asked, hoping I would suffer along with him.

"Sorry bro, but no. I have explained to Sam, that while I respect her likes, I will not be changing mine." I said, biting into the apple I had brought from home.

"Unlike you boys, Max actually talks to me about these things." Sam said, looking accusingly at them. The quickly hung their heads.

Suddenly Danny and I gasped. The hairs on my arms were standing on end and his breath got so cold I could see it come out of his mouth. We both looked around for the ghost we sensed. I was the first to notice her. She was in the school kitchen and she looked like a nice old lunch lady. She didn't seem the type to cause trouble. Dash, the school bully, had to step in at the worst time. Dash was a quarterback for the football team and would always bully Danny for no reason. That wasn't the only reason I hated him though. He would hit on me constantly, even though I've threatened him a million times.

Danny, being the quick thinker he is, started a random food fight that gave us the chance to sneak away. When we finally entered the kitchen, the seemingly harmless ghost turned to look at us.

"Excuse me children, but did someone change the menu?" She asked in a sweet voice. I knew we could take care of her easily. She was just a harmless ghost.

"Yea. She did." Tucker jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Sam. My thoughts about her being a sweet old lady changed instantly as she growled. Her voice got louder and getting a hard edge to it.

"Everyone get behind me." Danny ordered and we all jumped behind him, as he was in a fighting stance.

"Wow I feel safe." Sam stated sarcastically and I hit her shoulder, sending her a glare. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and went after the ghost. He wasn't very good, but he still landed a few good hits.

When she started sending things our way, Danny flew over and tried to turn all three of us intangible with him, but he was having a hard time getting all of us at once. An idea flashed through my mind and I quickly sent him some of my ghostly energy. When our two energies mixed together, it gave him enough power to pull all of us through the wall.

Danny did all the work, but I felt as exhausted as he looked. That stunt took more energy than I thought it would have. Danny looked at me with wide green eyes as he panted.

"Did you-?" He panted to me, a questioning look on his face. I nodded, panting a little myself. We all jumped as the locker doors surrounding us all slammed open. Books and papers started flying around us as The Lunch Lady, as I will now call her, entered into the hallway. I stood with Danny, facing her.

"Alright Danny if we use both of our powers, we can defiantly take her." I said confidently. That is, until she surrounded herself with meat until she became this massive meat monster.

"Aw come on!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air. "That's totally unfair!" The Lunch Lady suddenly grabbed Sam, disappearing with her.

"Come on we have to go after her!" Danny yelled, as he switched back into his human form, by accident. We were about to run after her when our English teacher, Mr. Lancer showed up. I face palmed as he dragged us to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter two of my Danny Phantom story! I know it was fast, but that's because I already had it typed up, just had to edit it. I hope you guys like it. If you see anything I missed please tell me so I can fix it. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, only my original character Max. **

Mr. Lancer was a balding man who always wore a blue shirt and a tie to work everyday. Whenever he was mad or surprised he would exclaim book titles which I found very funny, though Danny didn't find the humor in it.

Mr. Lancer dragged us into his office and sat us down on the chairs set up, Dash was in the room, smirking. I glared at him as I walked past him and sat down between my brother and Tucker. Mr. Lancer sat at his desk and pulled out three files.

"Tucker Foley." He read, making all of us look up. "A few instances with the girls locker room, but nothing too severe." Tucker and Danny snickered at the mention of the girls locker room, which made me roll my eyes.

"Daniel Fenton." The boys stopped suddenly and looked over. "Some issues over this past month. Dropping beakers which resulted in being banned from the science lab for a year." Dash let out a laugh and I was about to jump over the desk at him, but Danny and Tucker held on to me. Lancer didn't seem to notice.

"Max Fenton. A good kid. Every teacher says you are a joy to have in class. The only trouble you seem to get in is when your brother and Mr. Foley are involved." I frowned at him. What he said wasn't true. My friends got blamed for when I got in trouble, even if they were my ideas. "I'll go get the things for your punishment. Dash, watch the door." Mr. Lancer said, walking through the door with Dash and locking the door behind him. Danny instantly switched to his ghost form, looking at me with his neon green eyes.

"Do you think you could do that energy thing again?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Of course!" Danny floated, while I walked over to Tucker, and we put our hands on each of his shoulders. We mixed our energies again, and it was easier this time since we knew we could do it, and all of us went through the floor into the basement. I looked around at all the high boxes.

"Do you think I could stick Dash down here and now one could find his body?" I asked, mostly to myself, but Danny rolled his eyes.

"Max even if you were caught with major evidence, they would blame me for the murder." He pointed out, which even though I didn't like the idea, he was right.

We quietly made our way through the maze of boxes and followed the booming voice of The Lunch Lady, which I rolled my eyes at, since she made it super easy for us to find her.

We peeked around the corner and saw The Lunch Lady scolding Sam, who was trapped, and trying to teach her the importance of meat, which she was not listening too.

"Tucker. I need you to get Sam out of there. Max, please watch my back." I nodded in agreement, going to sneak around another set of boxes, so I could surprise the ghost if I needed too. I watched as Danny started the fight again, but losing quickly when she turned into the huge meat monster again. I ran over to go help Tucker, who was having problems getting Sam out of the pile of meat she was trapped in. Danny zoomed over to us, and without my help, dragged all three of us through the wall and we landing on the grass. Danny passed out from using all his energy, changing back to human. Sam and Tucker helped me carry him home, and helped me come up with an excuse for my parents as we carried him into the house, up to his room. Sam and Tucker got in a fight, which I didn't listen to and they stormed out, leaving me alone with my unconscious brother.

I sat in his room and did my homework for an hour or two until I heard him wake up with a gasp. I turned my chair to him.

"Calm down D." I said, using my nickname for him and his eyes flickered over to me. He let out a sigh of relief. "You passed out and we brought you home." I explained and told him about Sam and Tucker's fight, which he rolled his eyes at.

"They'll get over it by tomorrow." I agreed with him and left him to get some sleep, leaving him and going to my room.

When Danny and I made our way to school, we were not expecting what we saw when we got to school.

"How did they do this overnight?!" I exclaimed, watching the two huge protests that Sam and Tucker had made overnight. Sam's was for vegans and Tucker's was for meat, which I just wanted to ignore and let them run out of steam, but Danny dragged me over to them, trying to forget all of this and be friends again. I shuddered as The Lunch Lady suddenly attacked again, and with all the meat Tucker brought, she had a lot of ammo. Danny quickly made Sam and Tucker "make up" and hug so he could change into his ghost form and went after the ghost. She made little meat monster and one suddenly came after me, catching me by surprise. I stumbled back away from it and fell back, losing my balance. I fell back and banged my head on one of the stages. I must have blacked out for a couple minutes because when I came too I saw Danny with The Fenton Thermos, which I had no idea what he was going to do with that broken thing.

"I hope this works!" I heard him yell and a glow came around it in his hands and a light suddenly shot out of it, sucking The Lunch Lady as she was hit by the light. He capped it and floated down to me and switched back to Fenton a few feet above the ground, landing on his feet in front of me.

"How did you do that?" I asked as he helped me up. He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"Well I sort of stole the idea from you. You used your energy to help me and I used my energy to charge it and it worked." He told me, a proud tone in his voice.

"Bro you are a mastermind." I said, smiling at him. Our parents suddenly ran up on us, asking us where the ghost kid went. Danny told them that he ran off, and they went off, chasing after nothing.

"So your not going to tell them?" I asked and Danny shrugged.

"No. I think I finally know why I got these powers." He said as he slung his arm over my shoulders. Sam and Tucker had made up and we all walked home, laughing and all having high spirits after winning the fight.

**The third Chapter might be up soon, depends on how much time I have to do this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again you guys! I'm really surprised so many of you are reading this and I hope you continue to! It'd be great if you left reviews so I could see what I needed to fix to make this story better. If you see any errors, wether its grammer or its the Danny Phantom story line, please tell me. I'm doing this mostly by memory. **

**I (sadly) do not own Danny Phantom. **

I was working on "homework" in Danny's room one night, covering for him while he was off ghost fighting with Sam and Tucker. I was surprised that my parents hadn't called me out on it, because it usually takes me an hour to finish my homework, but I had been "working" for three hours now. I was working on something though, something that Danny gave me the idea for. He had used his energy to get something to work, so why couldn't I?

I was now tinkering with some gadgets that I was building and was trying to make them react to my ecto-signature alone. It wasn't going as well as I had hoped.

I looked over as Danny climbed, or should I say floated, in through his window with a annoyed look on his face. He changed back in mid-air and landed softly on his bed.

"How did it go D?" I asked, setting down my tools and turning the chair to him, giving him my full attention.

"Well I finally caught all the ghosts for the night, then Tucker got really cocky and dropped the Thermos, letting them all out." He sighed, "And just to make everything else worse, I am going to fail the biology test tomorrow."

"No you're not. Not when I'm going to stay up and make you study." A smile crept onto his lips as he looked at me.

"Really Max? You'd do that for me?" I nodded.

"Of course! I can't have you fail!"

The next day after school we were all in the library, Sam at the computer and Tuck and Danny talking, while I had my head on the table, snoozing a little.

"Wow Danny I'm surprised. One night of studying with Max and you go from an F to a D+." Sam commented from her computer, while Danny just sighed.

"It's still not good enough. I need to get at least a C for my parents not to kill me."

"Well you could always do extra credit. Like studying Samson here!" She said excitedly and we all turned to her computer.

"A purple back gorilla?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and she nodded at me enthusiastically.

"There are only two left in the world. Both male. Once their gone, their gone for good." She explained.

"Sam I barely have time to catch ghosts, let alone watching a gorilla scratch its butt for hours." Danny sighed. Tucker stepped in and ruined my day when he said we did have time, as long as we followed his schedule. That's how we ended up at the zoo at night. In a control room high above the zoo.

"Why am I here? I aced the test." I complained, spinning around on the chair I was sitting on.

"You're here for moral support." Sam said, then turned her attention back to Samson, who was just sitting in his cage. Danny and Tucker were so bored that they had laid down an hour ago, and were now fast asleep. I looked over at them, and held back a laugh. They were snuggled close to each other, fast asleep. I nudged Sam and pointed them off, and we giggled quietly together.

Sam pulled a camera out of her backpack and gave me a devilish smirk.

"Boy's hugging makes the yearbook so much better." She said, taking the picture of them. We laughed for a minute, then told me she was going down to see Samson up close. I stayed up with the boys, bored out of my mind. I jumped when I felt a shiver running up and down my spine, knowing that a ghost was near. I quickly scrambled to the window and looked around.

The ghost had a metal suit and flaming green hair, and he seemed to be looking for something. He looked pretty mean to me. He started making his way to the room we were in and I jumped under the desk, hoping he didn't see me.

The ghost phased in through the window and laughed darkly when he saw Danny. His back was turned to me and I knew I couldn't just sit and let him hurt my brother. I charged up with had with energy, hoping I would hit him hard enough to distract him. I quietly got up and suddenly jumped at him, my fist about to make contact with his back, when he spun around and grabbed my wrist, stopping me mid punch. He lifted me up by my arm to his eye level, my feet dangling below me. He watched my hand lose it's charge and smirked at me, while I just glared at him.

"It seems you're unique as well. That means that I, Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, shall add you to my collection." I was trying to figure a quick way out of this mess, when Samson burst through the window, tacking Skulker into a table, and I fell to the floor. Skulker got away from him and phased through the wall, and Samson came over at patted my head. Danny and Tucker decided to wake up when the fight was over, and screamed when they saw Samson. Danny put him back in his cage, and dragged me home, not listening as I tried to tell him about Skulker. Sam and Tucker walked with us and we walked into the house and I saw a woman sitting by the couch with my parents and sister.

We all made a quick excuse and tried to go up to Danny's room, but Jazz grabbed my arm and made me sit with her. I wanted to jump behind the couch in embarrassment. I was shooting glares at Jazz, until we heard crashes coming from upstairs. I knew it was Danny and I would bet he was fighting Skulker.

Sam and Tucker ran downstairs and grabbed me, dragging them down to the basement babbling on about rats down in the lab. I was surprised my parents had bought it. We got down to the bottom of stairs just as Skulker flew past us, slamming into a wall.

"Ha! That's what you get!" I yelled at him, an amused smirk on my face.

"Max now is not the time!" Sam scolded me, but I just stuck my tongue out at her. Skulker grabbed Tucker's dropped PDA and stuck it on his arm. I was about to jump in and help my brother when he suddenly flew threw the room, mumbling about purple back gorillas. We all shared a confused look.

"Danny?" My mother's voice drifted down to us, and Danny flew up to his room in a panic. I ran up the stairs, just to catch Danny trying to keep everyone out of his room. He slammed the door in Jazz's face, opened it slightly, jerked me in, then slammed the door again.

"Nice room bro." I joked. Everything in his room was destroyed. He shot me an annoyed look. I helped him repair his room the best I could, but it took us well into the night to make it livable again.

The next day just got worse. Skulker had decided that now I was a target as well, so he kept attacking Danny and I various ways throughout the school day. The weird thing was that before he would finally catch us, he would suddenly fly off again.

Tucker finally figured out that Skulker was being forced to follow our schedule that Tucker had made for us. We all decided to go to the zoo early and set up the trap.

Not long after we were there, with Danny in disguise as the gorilla, Skulker showed up, complaining we weren't there. Danny fought hard, but Samson was the one tore his suit apart, showing us that Skulker was really just a green blob. Danny sucked him in the thermos. We all went our separate ways home, exhausted from our day.

"Hey Danny." I said as we walked home. He looked at me, his hands in his pockets. "Skulker gave me an idea. What if I built my own suit. I could help you ghost fight, and now that Skulker knows about me I know other ghosts will too. So I'll need to defend myself. What do you think?" He smirked at me.

"I couldn't stop you anyway." I laughed and slung my arm over his shoulders.

"You know me so well Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is chapter four a little ahead of schedual! With you guys following and reading this, I decided to try hard to get this chapter out, so here you go! Again if you see any errors, wether it's grammer or just the story line, please tell me. I am doing these chapters mostly from memory, only watching an episode to see what happened if I get stuck. I (sadly!) don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Max!**

Working on the suit was harder than I had thought. The design didn't take me that long, but the building is what took me the longest. Having to hide it from my parents and sister and having to stay up well into the night just to work on it, was the hardest part of all. It had taken me a couple months, but I had finally got it to work so when I needed it I pressed a button on my watch, it would instantly wrap around my body. I had liked this watch so much that I added a few more features to it, besides just housing my suit. I could call anyone who had another watch, which I knew the first one who would get one would be Danny, when I made another one. I called it my Ecto-Watch, but I named it Ecto for short.

Danny would always comment how cool my suit looked, much better than Skulker's. I had built the hover board first, so I could keep with Danny in the skies. It was black with glowing green strips designing it. My suit was sort of similar to Danny's. It was a black hazmat suit with a glowing green strip wrapping around my waist, two more stripes wrapping around my ankles, and two more going down from my neck to my hands. I also had a sleeved hooded white jacket, that also had a green stripe going around my torso. To keep my identity a secret, I wore goggles over my eyes. So no one recognized me, and so I could see while patrolling the skies. Sam was the one who had come up with my alter-ego. She deemed me Phantom Rider, which everyone else liked very much.

Though something was wrong with it, even though I had been working over it constantly. Nothing seemed to want to work for me. Whether it wouldn't work at all or didn't have enough juice.

Of course for a while I couldn't work on it, because mom and dad had decided to drag the whole family to their college reunion, in Wisconsin. I was currently being tossed around in the Fenton RV, thanks to my dad's driving. Dad was boasting about his friend, Vlad Masters, who was hosting this reunion in his mansion.

We pulled up to the huge mansion and Danny and I quickly climbed out, happy to be on solid ground again. We went and knocked at the door and a grey haired man opened it with a smile. He was very nicely dressed and held himself proudly. He invited us in, but slammed the door in dad's face, instantly flirting with mom, which I rolled my eyes at.

As soon as Danny saw the football stuff, he was ecstatic, drooling over all the stuff Vlad had. Jazz was mesmerized by the library Vlad had shown her.

"Hey what's this thing?" Danny asked, referring to a control panel in one of the walls. Before Vlad could answer, I answered for him.

"It controls everything in the house. From lights to temperature. And judging by the model it's the newest of the line." Vlad chuckled and nodded.

"That's exactly right. Very good eye Maximus," I frowned a little at my full name, but let it slide. "You must be very smart." He complimented, smiling at me. I smiled back, a little embarrassed.

The rest of the night, Vlad was very nice to everyone. He spent time with Danny, talking about football and let Jazz into his library for as long as she wanted. With me he showed me some of the gadgets around his house, talking to me like I knew the stuff and never tried to dumb it down.

He all showed us to our separate rooms and we all went to sleep, hoping for a peaceful night, but of course that didn't happen. In the middle of the night I woke up with a gasp, a shiver running down my spine. I quickly jumped out of bed and made my way to Danny's room, slowly, since it was dark in the hallway.

When I entered the room, I knew instantly he wasn't there. I knew he snored in his sleep and there was no noise. I was about to turn and go searching for him, when I heard footsteps coming this way. I instantly knew they weren't my brothers and slid under the bed, just in time. I saw someone walk into the room and set something on the bed, then quietly walked out of the room. I quickly climbed out from under the bed and looked at the bed. My eyes widened when I saw Danny, unconscious and bruised. I knew I would be camping out here the rest of the night, just to make sure he was okay.

I grabbed some pillows and a blanket from my room and set up a place on the side of his bed. I got as comfortable as I could and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Danny's voice. He was muttering to himself, and hadn't even noticed me yet. I sat up and looked over the edge of the bed at him.

"Hey bro." He let out a startled yelp and fell off the other side of the bed. I started laughing as he peeked over the edge at me.

"Max! What are you doing here?" He asked, as we both climbed on the bed, sitting across from each other.

"Well I sensed the same ghost you did and came to wake you up, but when I got here I hid and someone brought you in." I explained and he went on to tell me about the powerful ghost he fought. He sounded sad that he had lost so quickly. I patted his shoulder.

"Well next time Danny Phantom won't be alone. He'll have his partner Phantom Rider by his side." I smiled brightly at him.

"But you're suit doesn't work." He pointed out and I playfully hit his shoulder, making him laugh.

"Shut up." I said with a smirk.

Later that night, the reunion was going full swing. Jazz was watching a documentary on the Packers and had refused to come out, so that left Danny and I to suffer alone. Danny and I were walking around, trying to avoid the embarrassment from our parents. We had succeeded so far.

Danny was all dressed up in a suit and tie while I was wearing a skirt. My mom had forced me to wear something nice, which I hated.

We were sitting at a table, bored out of our minds. I was seriously concreting going to watch the Packer movie with Jazz. Vlad walked up to us with a smile.

"Daniel. Could you please go get a present for your father in my lab?" He asked and Danny quickly agreed to go get it, leaving me behind. After a minute I got this weird feeling, that Danny was in trouble. I snuck off after him, but got lost in the hallway, not knowing where he had went. My eyes widened as I heard his scream, and bolted down the hall in the direction of his voice.

I rushed into the room to see my brother trapped in a box with Skulker looming over him.

"Hey how did you get back in your suit!" I yelled at him, and he turned towards me, sighing.

"Oh no not you again." He complained and lifted his arm, shooting some ropes at me, slamming me against a wall. I was pinned against the wall.

"Hey! When did you get these?!" I glared his direction and Danny banged his head on the box.

"You're trapped and your complaining about his new weapons." He muttered, and I shot a glare his way too. The door open and Vlad walked in.

"I told you too keep it quit in here Skulker. I can hear her yelling five doors down." He said with a sigh and I raised and eyebrow.

"Okay I am totally confused." I said and Vlad turned his gaze to me. He walked right up to me and shook his head.

"I'm not surprised Maximus." I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay I let the name thing slip when you were cool, but my name is Max. Not Maximus!" I glared at him. His eyes narrowed slightly, but decided to ignore me and turn on Danny. I struggled to get out of the ropes while Vlad started a speech, telling Danny how much he could teach him. My jaw dropped when he transformed just like my brother, turning into a ghost.

"No way!" I yelled and Skulker shot me an annoyed look.

"I'll keep you two here while I go ruin your father. Then Maddie will have to fall for me." He laughed and floated off through a wall, Skulker leaving through the ceiling. I started struggling again, trying to break my way out of my trap. Danny was struggling with his as well. We both gasped as we sensed a ghost coming our way and we looked at each other with wide eyes. I let out a yelp as a ghost floated through the wall, bracing myself for pain.

"Well you kids look like you need some help." The ghost said kindly and I peeked up at him.

"Wait your not going to hurt us?" I asked, a confused tone in my voice. The ghost let out a laugh.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? I'm here to help you kids." He proved this by pressing a button on the side of Danny's containment and letting him go. Then he floated over to me and hit a button high above my head, letting me go as well. "Not all ghosts are bad kids. Sometimes we just like to be left alone." He said with a smiled and disappeared, going on about cheese or something.

"Come on we have to go save dad!" Danny yelled, changing back into his ghost form and flying off. I ran after him, losing sight of him, so I followed the screams. The place the party was located was totally trashed, with people trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

Vlad was overshadowing my dad, but Danny flew right threw him, knocking him out of Dad's body. Before Danny could knock him into another room, Vlad suddenly grabbed me and phased both of us threw a wall to his library.

"Hey let me go!" I shouted up to him and he just laughed.

"Let you go? You're a bargaining chip dear Maximus."

"Stop calling me Maximus!" I yelled, kicking my leg back, knocking my foot into his knee hard, which forced him to let me go. I quickly turned on him, letting just my ecto-gun come onto my wrist. I glared at him, my energy acting up because of my anger. To my surprise the gun actually shot a ray at him, knocking him back into a wall. Something finally decided to click in my head. My energy was the thing that activated my weapons, just like when Danny used his energy to make the Thermos work.

While he was distracted, Danny flew up to him and sent him flying back even farther. Our parents burst into the scene and I quickly hid my ecto-gun behind my back. Danny flew in the RV and defeated Vlad.

On the way home, Dad was complaining about how he didn't say goodbye to Vlad.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm sure we'll see him again." Jazz assured him, while Danny and I shared a look.

"Yea and we'll be ready for him." I whispered to him and we shared a smile, secretly high fiving. We were just happy to be going home to our normal chaotic lives.

**Well there it is. Please leave a review telling me if you like it and if I need to change anything. It might take me a little bit to get the next chapter up, with school almost starting and having to get ready for that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally chapter five is up! And it's longer! **

**So this would have been up WAY sooner, but aparently this story hates me. I was about half way done with this chapter when it just decided not to open anymore. So I had to rewrite all of this chapter AND I was so depressed about haveing to write it over again, I took a week off, but here it is now! Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. School starts this monday so it's going to be awhile before I write more, but I will work hard for you guys! **

**I sadly do not own Danny Phantom. :( **

I was sitting at my desk late at night, working on a weapon in my suit. A huge yawn escaped my mouth as I tried to stay awake. I jumped as Danny flew in through my floor right next to me.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked as I looked at my clock, seeing I had stayed up two hours past my midnight deadline I had set for myself. I looked back over at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." I pointed out and he smirked.

"Hey I had to fight a ghost. Protect the city and all." He said, with a confident puff of his chest. I rolled my eyes as he walked over and looked over my shoulder. "What are you working on?" He asked.

"I'm adding more power to one of my ecto-guns." I explained, looking down at the mess of wires and parts cluttering my desk. He reached over and started messing with one of the wires. "Danny. Please don't mess with it."

"I won't break it Max. I'll be-" He jerked back as sparks flew up from the wires. I jumped back, to avoid being shocked. Danny let out a guilty laugh and rubbed the back of his head nervously. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry Max." I glared him out of the room, and he left with his hands up in surrender. I sighed and went back to working on it, finally finishing it at four in the morning. I went to bed, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

I woke up to my alarm blaring and my mom shaking my shoulder, concern on her face. I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked, turning off my alarm for me. I was about to speak when I noticed my throat felt like I had swallowed a hand full of nails. I didn't even want to try to talk. I shook my head at her.

"Alright you're staying home for the day." She said, and tucked me back in and left to call me off school. Danny poked his head in.

"When did you go to bed last night?" He asked and I held up four fingers. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"Then just stay home and get some sleep. I'll get your homework and bring it after school." He shot me a smile, then left for school.

For the rest of the day, I slept. The only time I woke up was when mom would shake me awake for medicine, then I would just fall back asleep. By the time school was letting out, I was feeling much better. My throat didn't hurt anymore and I was feeling well rested. I heard Danny come home and go up to his room. I got out of bed and padded down the hall to his room.

"Hey Danny. How was school?" I asked as I walked in with a smile.

"Horrible, but why do you care?" I stopped short by the bitterness in his voice.

"What happened? Maybe I could make your day better." I suggested, wanting to cheer him up. I took a step back as he suddenly glared at me.

"What happened? I would tell you, but you don't care anyways. Why does it matter." He said, with venom in his voice directed towards me.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care. You're my brother." I argued and was surprised by the angry scoff he let out.

"Max just get out of here and stop lying." He sent another glare my way. I glared back and stormed off to my room, but after ten minutes I wasn't mad at him anymore. How could I? Something had happened today that ticked Danny off, and I wanted to figure out why. I knew I wasn't going to get information out of Danny anytime soon, so my best bet was Jazz.

I walked into her room and she was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand, which didn't really surprise me. She looked up at me as I walked in.

"What happened to Danny today?"

"Well I made him go see the new guidance counselor if that's what you mean." I tilted my head in confusion.

"New guidance counselor?"

"Oh that's right. You didn't come to school today. Danny went to go see her, Ms. Spectra today." I thought for a second. Something was up with this Ms. Spectra and I was going to find out what.

"Jazz. Do you think you can get an appointment with her?" After a couple minutes of pleading, she finally agreed.

The next morning I walked towards the counseling office during first hour, so the halls were empty and quiet. I was only going to this counselor to see what she was all about, not to get therapy. Even if my past was screwed up, I had handled it myself.

When I walked into the office I instantly shivered. It was freezing in her office. I shivered even more when I noticed to forced smile she was giving me.

"So Maximus. Your sister thought it'd be a good idea for you to talk to me." She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"My name is Max. Not Maximus." I corrected her and I caught the frown she quickly masked.

"I'm sorry about that. Now let's start." For the next half hour she made me feel the worst I had ever felt. She knew how to word things to make me feel even more depressed than I had a minute earlier. I walked out of that room, knowing something was up with her. When I walked into my next class, Danny was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed, glaring at his desk. I sat on my desk next to him and for the rest of the class, tried to get past my own feelings. Ms. Spectra was good, but I wasn't going to let her beat me.

For the rest of the day Danny angrily ignored me, which I wasn't really paying attention anyway. I was devising a plan to figure out exactly what Spectra's game was. By the time we had gotten home for the weekend, my hopes had dropped. I still had no idea how I was going to figure out anything without the help of my ghostly brother.

Even when I woke up Saturday morning, I still didn't have a plan. I knew I was going to have to think hard all weekend to do something on Monday. I was in the kitchen getting the cereal box down from the cupboard when there was a knock at the door. I got to the door, curious at why someone was here at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I asked my Goth friend as she stood on the steps in front of my house, a smile on her face. She walked past me into the house.

"I'm here to take you and Danny to the mall, for a well deserved friend day." She explained, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me upstairs to my room. "Now go get dressed." She shoved me into my room, then I heard her walk to my brothers room. After a few seconds I heard a thump and Danny scolding Sam. I got dressed with a sigh, knowing that my planning day was ruined.

After some coaxing to get Danny dressed, Sam had dragged us out of the house. Danny was still ignoring me, and Sam was trying to keep both of us talking, but was failing.

When we finally got to the mall, Tucker was waiting for us with ice cream. I took one from him. No matter how mad or depressed I was, my friends knew that anything sweet made me feel better. So while Danny what glaring at his ice cream, I was licking mine happily. Sam and Tucker were trying to get through to Danny, when Jazz walked up to our table, looking at Danny like he was a broken toy.

Danny and I shivered at the same time, looking around franticly for the ghost we sensed. We both noticed the green blob scaring Paulina at the same time. Danny made a quick excuse and ran out towards the alley behind the mall. Jazz ran after him and I ran after her, but she was faster than I though she would be. She got to the door to the alleyway before I did, and saw Danny transform. I froze and watched her, waiting for a reaction. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring at the spot where Danny once stood.

She spun around quickly, noticing me, then stormed over. I back against a wall.

"That was Danny!" It wasn't a question. I laughed nervously.

"Danny? Are you crazy? That was a ghost!" I said, acting like nothing was wrong and hoping she would buy it. She stared at me in silence for a long minute before she nodded slowly.

"Yea. You right Max. There was no way that could have been Danny." I let out a quiet sigh or relief. Jazz went home, looking still in a daze, but I was just happy she hadn't found out about Danny. I went home after saying goodbye to Tucker and Sam. I knew Danny would fight the ghost and go home. I hoped he would have let some of his anger out, so he wasn't so mad at me anymore. When I got home, Jazz gave me a weird look as I walked through the front door.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She seemed to realize what she was going and looked away, rubbing letting out a nervous laugh.

"I forgot to ask. How was your appointment with Ms. Spectra?" She asked and I sighed.

"Horrible." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Danny said the same thing. I don't know why you both think she's horrible." She said with a shrug and I shrugged also. I made an excuse and went up to my room. Thoughts about my brother and Spectra floating around in my head. It didn't help my thoughts with her name sounding so close to the word Specter. My eyes widened.

"What if Spectra's a ghost?" I said quietly to myself. I started pacing the length of my room, putting the pieces together in my head. "She does keep her room super cold, but what if my shivering was from my ghost sense. What if she somehow uses teen depression as a power boost." I mulled it over for the rest of the weekend, and when Monday came, I had a plan to make sure she was a ghost. There was no need for the plan though, as I ran into Danny on the way to the pep rally.

"Max! Spectra's a ghost!" He exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me slightly.

"I figured that out Saturday night! I would have told you if you weren't mad at me." I said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but she's going to kill Jazz! At the pep assembly." My eyes widened.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I yelled, quickly changing into my Rider suit and Danny changed into Phantom.

We didn't have to go far because we met up with Spectra and her assistant in the hallway. She changed into her ghost form, which in my opinion suited her better than the ghost form, and knocked Danny and I through a wall, to the yard of the school. Danny was being pinned against a tree by Bertrand, who was now a cougar.

"You think you can beat us? You're just a scared kid." He taunted, but when he went to swipe Danny with his claws, Danny phased through the tree. I cheered for him, but gasped when Spectra was suddenly in front of me.

"What are you cheering for? Neither of you can beat us. You both have no idea what you're doing." She laughed and I glared at her, shooting an ecto-ray from the gun on my wrist, throwing her back.

"We may not know what we're doing, but we are figuring it out. And we know we can beat you!" I said, and Danny came up next to me, with a smirk on his face.

"Bertrand. Sick 'em." She growled and Bertrand pounced at us and in mid-air morphed into a ninja. He tried to show off by doing his ninja tricks, but Danny was having none of it.

"Oh I so don't have time for this." He rolled his eyes and pulled the Thermos that was strapped to his back, sucking Bertrand in. He suddenly gasped and looked back towards the window, where Jazz was standing on stage.

"Danny go save her! I can handle Spectra!" He nodded at me then sped through the wall. I turned back and floated up to Spectra.

"You lost Spectra. Just give up." She let out a laugh.

"Give up? Why would I do that when I know I can win?" She smirked and suddenly charged for me and I barely dodged out of the way in time. Spectra knocked into me, making lose my balance on my board, and when I finally stopped wobbling, I saw her dart through a wall.

When I found her, I saw Jazz in the Fenton Peeler, stripping Spectra of her youthfulness, until she was just a little old lady. Danny sucked her into the Thermos as well.

"Go Jazz!" I cheered and when she looked at me with her head tilted, I quickly corrected myself. "I mean random good hearted student! Good job." I said with a nervous laugh. Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz smiled at us then ran out of the room, half-heartedly frightened by us. Danny grabbed my arm and phased me through the roof with him.

"Max I'm sorry about the whole being mad at you thing. With Jazz and Spectra I guess I just snapped." He hung his head at me. I laughed and sprung off my board, hitting him and hugging him in mid-air, which almost caused both of us to crash land.

"I'm just glad to have my brother back." I smiled at him and we both started laughing. Happy to have that all behind us.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It'll help if you review and tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you just want to say what you like or don't like about the story so far! **


End file.
